


Someday My Prince Will Come

by alli__cat1



Series: Once Upon a One Shot [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alli__cat1/pseuds/alli__cat1
Summary: One Shot along the lines of the story of Snow White with a Supernatural twist!





	Someday My Prince Will Come

**Author's Note:**

> Season 11 spoilers

You and Dean had chased the werewolf through the forest shooting after it as you ran. You regretted wearing your dark blue skinny jeans as they made it harder to fight. However, you did not regret the yellow tank top you wore because it was 80 degrees outside even though it was nighttime. Your boyfriend tackles the werewolf as you caught up. Dean had him pinned to an old well. He stood up and you both raised your guns filled with silver bullets at the beast. It growled at you instead of begging for mercy. You and Dean shot at it at the same time and before you knew it you were splattered with crimson blood.

You and Dean caught you breath. “Nice job.” you said, “That thing was fast.”

He laughed, “Well I have been chasing after you all these years.” You smiled at him and he pulled you in for a hug.

“Can we skip the werewolves for a while?” you asked. 

He kissed your head. “Sure thing sweetheart. Besides we’ve got bigger fish to fry.”

Dean went over to the body and began to pick it up so you could burn the corpse. “You mean Amara?” you asked.

“Yeah she’s got Cas and that isn’t a good sign.” Dean said lifting the body.

“Don’t worry we’ll get him back.” You said putting a hand on Dean’s shoulder. He let the body go for a minute and stood up to look at you.

“Sam and I will get him back. You’ve got to stay behind.” Dean said.

“Dean-” you started.

“No Y/N, I’ve already lost Cas, I can’t lose you too.” He said sincerely.

“No Dean!” You said pointing behind him. He turned around to see a thick fog began to roll in. You wondered if you had seen it before. It gave you a feeling of familiarity. You couldn’t take too long to think on it as Dean grabbed your hand.

“Come on!” he called and you immediately recognized the fog as danger. You ran back through the forest turning back only in time to see the werewolf body be engulfed in the light grey mist.

You and Dean ran as fast as you could through the forest back towards where Sam was supposed to meet you. You reached the road and saw Sam pulling up with the impala, a confused look on his face before he realized what was happening. You reached the door.

“Get in!” Dean yelled in panic mode.

“Dean wait.” you said turning around in awe at the fog. Sam got out of the car to see what was happening and Dean turned around as well. The fog had stopped at the lining of the trees and did not reach the rode.

“What the hell?” Dean said to himself. Then, through the fog you could see a figure. They walked through the fog and as they got closer you could see it was the sheriff from earlier that day. Sheriff Hobbs continued closer and closer until he was completely past the barrier of the fog. Looking at him closer you could see veins all down his neck and arms. Black veins. You had only seen them once before: when the darkness had touched down on earth.

Dean put his arm in front of you protectively. The sheriff ventured no further towards you.  
“I have a message.” he said in pain, “She wants you to know, Dean, that you and her are bound and that Y/N breaks the bond.”

“She…” you said to yourself before turning to the sheriff, “Amara?”

He nodded, “She wants you to know Y/N L/N that in order for her to get what she wants, you have to die.”

You felt the air catch in your lungs. Amara wanted you dead. That is not a good sign. “Not if I can help it.” Dean said. “Y/N get in the car.”

“Dean-” you started to say.

“Now!” he said and you got in the car as he told you to. You put your head in your hand trying to process what just happened. You heard gun shots and you turned around to see the sheriff dropping dead and before you knew it Dean and Sam were back in the car. Dean sput the keys in the ignition.

“Dean where are we going?” Sam asked.

Dean full of anger and fear started driving shouting to Sam, “Somewhere safe.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------

“Dean I don’t understand why I have to do this.” you said the next afternoon as Sam helped you get your bag out of the trunk. “Hiding me won’t work. If she finds me-”

“She won’t.” said Dean. “Trust me, it’s for the best. You should stay here. Jody Mills is good people. We will get you once we defeat Amara. It’s me she wants.”

Sam took your bags inside and you and Dean were left in the driveway. You looked up at him. You really didn’t want to leave his side. Truth is, you were scared. You didn’t show it. Amara wanted you dead and the only man that could protect you was leaving you here because he thought he was. You never agreed with the plan but there was no arguing with Dean.

He looked down at you. You could tell it pained him as much as it pained you to part. He pulled you into a tight hug. You took in his scent. You knew you wouldn’t see him again until Amara was gone and who knows how long that could take. You felt tears welling up. This was so dumb. This was the worst plan he has ever come up with. You wanted to believe that Amara’s jealousy would go away once you and Dean weren’t together anymore but that chance was very slight. He kissed the top of your head.

“I’ll see you soon sweetheart.” he said. With that he got back into the impala. Sam had just said goodbye to Jody and was in the car next to Dean. As he drove away you could have sworn you saw him wipe a tear. 

\--------------------------------------------------------  
You had been there all of two weeks. No word on Amara. No word from Dean. You swept up the kitchen as it was your day to do so. Claire and Alex were just returning home from school.

“Give it back!” you heard Claire called from the living room. Curious to see what was going on, and get your mind off Dean, you wandered into the living room to find Claire and Alex fighting. Again.

You sat on the couch as Alex waved Claire’s phone around. “Ooo!” she said pushing Claire away. “Who’s Ben?”

“Just a friend!” Claire snapped grabbing for her phone as Alex pushed her back to read more.

“Let me see!” you laughed, getting in on the action. Alex tossed you the phone. You scrolled through multiple tweets. “Looks like Claire’s been busy on Twitter.”

“Y/N please give it back and tell Alex that it’s none of her business.” Claire said as Alex let her go. 

“Here.” you said handing the phone back to Claire.

Jody then walked in carrying a box of pizza. Someone followed her in. “Look who showed up for dinner.” Jody said as she walked into the kitchen. Sheriff Donna walked into the living room.

“Hi ho strangers!” she said with a cheery smile. You all gave her a big hug although she had been over a few times in the last two weeks. You could all tell that Jody was getting a little annoyed that she had been showing up unexpectedly so much. But you all loved her.

“Come eat!” Jody called.

You were the first one in the kitchen followed by Donna, Claire, and Alex. You made your way over to Jody who was washing her hands.

“Have you heard anything?” you asked her softly.

She looked at you sadly and shook her head. “I’m sure they’re closing in on her. Maybe just another week.”

You nodded, “That’s what you said last time.”

“Staying with us isn’t so bad.” Claire said, “Right?”

“She just misses Dean-o.” said Donna grabbing a few slices of pizza.

“He’s just trying to keep you safe honey.” Jody said putting an arm around you. You smiled sadly up at her.

“I’d kill for a guy to care about me like Dean cares about you.” Alex said with a smile. “My last boyfriend tried to kill me.”

You laughed, Donna chimed in, “Yeah at least you don’t have to deal with a Doug.”

You finished dinner and laughed with your temporary family. But in the back of your mind you were just wondering when Dean would come back for you. You decided, if he didn’t contact you by the end of the week, you were going to have to take matters into your own hands. You wouldn’t just sit by and let all of this happen. 1 week. You were giving him one week. What you didn’t realize was that you were giving Amara one week as well.

\------------------------------------------------

“It’s off to work I go. I’ve got a long day ahead of me so I probably won’t be back till late.” Jody informed as Claire and Alex were heading out the door.

“I’ll see you when you guys get back!” you called. Jody waved goodbye and you sat on the couch deciding what to do next. Usually you would look up anything strange occurrences to see if anything was up with the boys and Amara. Sometimes you would watch TV and sometimes you would read. Jody has encouraged you to maybe start looking at jobs but you always tell her it would be a shame to have to quit so soon when Dean comes back. 

Today, like always, your mind was on Dean. You were entering your third week of waiting for him. So you decided you’d make a pie. Dean loved pies and you had nothing else to do. So you did, you baked a nice pie. The birds chirped loudly outside and you actually felt a sense of peace. You had such high hopes that Dean would be back this week. You chopped up an apple for the pie as you imagined getting back on the job.

You took a bite of an apple slice when suddenly the birds stopped chirping. Strange. You heard a knock on the door. You never usually heard a knock on the door. Was Dean here? You rushed the door expecting to see Dean there having taken care of Amara. Instead you found the very thing you feared: Amara.

“Mind if I come in?” She asked. She was wearing the same long black dress she wore often with her brown hair in curls. Her cheekbones sharp enough to cut you in half.

You turned to run but with a wave of her hand she had you pinned to the wall. The door closed behind her as she walked up to you. “How did you-” you started.

“Find you?” she asked. “Dean may be smart by hiding you from me, but I’m all powerful.”

“Don’t you get it? I gave up, he’s all yours.” you lied.

“Yeah, I don’t believe it.” she said stepping closer to you. Her eyes dug into your soul. “You are thinking about him right now. You’re hoping he’ll burst through that door and save you like he always does.” You grew in fear as she read your mind.

“Just kill me already.” you spat at her.

She leaned in close, “I already have.” She noticed you're confused look. “I’m sorry it has to be this way but Dean can never be with me if he’s alway thinking about you.” You began to feel a strong pain in your stomach and she released you as you fell to the floor.

“What did you do to me?” you asked as blood spilled from your mouth.

She glanced over to the apples. “Cool trick huh? It’s a simple hex.”

“You really think killing me is gonna make him love you?” you asked as dark spot filled your vision.

“He has no choice in the matter.” she said right before everything became dark and you let out that final breath.

\--------------------------------------------------------  
Death. Death is weird. Not the horseman because he himself is dead. But the experience of death. You’re not a hunter if you haven’t experienced it. Claire is the one that found you, dead on the floor. She screamed and cried and so did Alex. Jody didn’t know what to say. She called Dean dreading to tell him the news. It’s tragic to think that Dean was going to call you that night to tell you that they had found God, the big man himself. Dean was furious. He would have been out there in a minute to have Chuck heal you if they didn’t get a huge lead on Amara. They were going to kill her, he told Jody. Then they would be back and God would bring you back to life. So you laid there, dead as a doornail. Snow began to fall outside in Sioux Falls. When Dean finally did arrive, everything had drastically changed for the worst. Amara had escaped, the sun was going out, and Chuck was weakened. 

Sam, Dean, and Chuck arrived as quickly as possible. With them was Rowena for reasons unknown to you and the wayward daughters. 

“Come on!” Dean called to Chuck as he trudged through the snow up to the door. Rowena helped Chuck out of the car. Dean yelled again. Chuck fell to his knees, too weak to continue. Dean grabbed him and pulled him up but Chuck fell again.

“He can’t walk this snow.” Rowena said softly. So Dean did the only thing he could think of and went and picked your dead body up and brought you out to Chuck. He laid you carefully on the snow. 

“Fix her.” he cried, tears welling in his eyes.

Chuck looked at him weakly, “I can’t.” he said.

“No you have to!” Dean yelled. He looked at you with panic, wishing he had never left you alone. Snow fell to your lashes and your face was as cold as ice.

“I’ll try.” he said putting his fingers to your head. Power surged through him until he passed out. 

“Did it work?” Dean asked panicked. Suddenly the warmth rushed to your face and your chest began to move up and down again. “She alive….” he processed, “She’s alive!”

Rowena examined you, “Yes she is but she’s in a coma.”

“Well then wake her up!” Dean yelled putting a hand on your cheek and feeling the warmth rushing back.

“Et eam excitare.” Rowena chanted over and over again before touching Dean’s shoulder.

“What did you do?” He asked tears streaming down his face.

“If it’s not too late, a kiss will wake her up since I put a charm on you.” she said.

“If?” He asked.

“If my magic is strong enough. I did just take a beating from the sister of God, you know.” she said stepping back.

Dean looked down at you. It had to work. If you were alive he would never, ever, leave you again. You just had to be okay. You just had to. He leaned down at the face he hadn’t seen for almost three weeks. He looked down at your pale skin before pressing a kiss on your lips. He stepped back after having done so. He waited.

He waited, feeling as if every minute that passed by was an hour long. Then, your eyes slowly fluttered open. You were confused as you looked up and saw him since just a moment ago you were in the bunker watching Game of Thrones, or was that heaven? Had you died? Before you think on it too much Dean had you in a tight hug.

“Don’t ever do that to me again!” he scolded with your head in his hands.

“Hey I know you.” you said still confused.

“I’m never leaving you again.” He said and let you out of the hug. You looked at him and saw the tears streaming down his face. You smiled at him, just glad to be in his arms again. You put your arms around his necks and kissed him.


End file.
